Remember Me
by Solaris Imaginations
Summary: Finalmente Po y tigresa deciden expresar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro,pero cunado son enviados a una misión Po sufre un grave accidente que le hará perder la memoria, olvidando a tigresa, el problema viene cuando las posibilidades de recuperar al hombre que amas, sean una en un millón,el reencuentro con una vieja conocida complicara mas las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

Buenos días, tardes o noches, según la hora en la que nos estén leyendo. Bueno antes que nada queremos dar las gracias a todas las personas que han leído nuestras historias, es algo que agradecemos de todo corazón y esperamos poder continuar con ustedes un años más, viviendo grandes emociones con nuestros personajes, sintiendo el amor, celos, y mucho más, bueno para el 2016 tenemos programas 3 historias para Kung fu panda, la que ya está iniciada que es: Rosa del Desierto, continuamos con otro que es Remember Me, estas dos terminaran antes del 15 de Abril de 2016, por último la otra historia comenzara a principios de Mayo y Planeamos que termine el Agosto, esta última tratara sobre la infancia de Sam y Kira (para los que lean Rosa del Desierto sabrán a quienes me refiero) **por ultimo queremos pedirles que en cada capítulo por favor nos dejen su Review, esto es muy importante para nosotros, así vemos cómo va la historia y que podemos mejorar** , se los pedimos de favor, Bueno aquí comienza otra gran historia en Kung fu Panda.

 **(Los personajes son propiedad de DreamWorks, por lo tanto no nos pertenece)**

 ** _Solaris Imaginations_**

 ** _Presenta:_**

 ** _Remember Me:_**

 ** _Capítulo 1: La Promesa._**

Han pasado 8: Semanas después de los acontecimientos en Gogmen los 5 Furiosos y Po se encuentran en el Palacio de Jade, desde que Lord Shen fue derrotado las cosas han estado mucho más tranquilas, muy rara la vez en que los bandidos deciden atacar, para su desgracia siempre son detenidos por los 5 furioso y el guerrero dragón, los cuales se encontraban en el comedor.

Todos los maestros excepto el maestro shifu se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, todos comía sopa de fideos, incluso tigresa, quien iba a pensar que la maestra más fuerte de china y más radical estaría comiendo fideos en lugar de Tofu.

Sin embargo la maestra tigresa ya no era tan fría con los demás, esto debido a un panda de ojos verdes, aunque ella no sabía muchas cosas del amor su amiga víbora le había estado aconsejando como llamar la atención de Po, cosa que aún es muy difícil para tigresa.

A pesar de todo, tigresa había logrado dar importantes avances con Po, su relación era un poco diferente que con los demás, esto debido al muto cariño que siente el uno por el otro, ninguno de los dos sentía el valor suficiente para confesarse lo que sentía por el otro ya que temían a no ser correspondidos y arruinar su amistad, que, con tanto trabajo habían formad.

Una vez que Po termino de servirle su plato a todos, tomo asiento y comenzó a comer, todos disfrutaban de su comida, por momentos tigresa miraba de reojo a Po, y este hacia lo mismo cuando nadie lo notaba, o eso es lo que pensaban, había cierta reptil que pudo apreciar toda la escena, reía en sus adentros por sus amigos, antes de que terminara su comida el maestro shifu entro a la cocina.

- **Buenos días maestro** - _todos se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una reverencia por su maestro._

- **Buenos días alumnos, por favor tomen asiento** \- _todos tomaron asiento_ \- **solo pasaba para informarles que, gracias a que se han trabajado bien estas semanas quiero darles el día libre, creo que se lo merecen.**

Todos comenzaron a celebrar incluso tigresa se sentía aliviada, ya que ese día no tenía ganas para entrenar, su maestro se retiró al salón de los héroes, tenía que ir a meditar un poco, por su lado mono y mantis comentaron.

- **Y que harán ustedes hoy**?- _mono le preguntaba a grulla._

- **Bueno, tengo pensado en continuar un dibujo que tengo empezado y quizás más al rato baje al valle a comprar unas cosas.**

\- **Y tú que harás víbora?, también te quedaras aquí?** - _preguntaba ahora mantis_

\- **No exactamente, estaba pensando en ir al valle y comprar algunas cosas que necesito.**

Mientras todos conversaban sobre lo que iban a hacer en su día de descanso, Po se encargaba de lavar los platos del desayuno, por su parte tigresa los secaba y los acomodaba en un pequeño mueble, estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no prestaban atención a lo que sus compañeros hablaban, y así hubiera continuado de no ser por víbora que saco de su trance a tigresa.

- **Perdona víbora, que decías?** \- _la maestra tigresa se disculpaba por su falta de atención para con su amiga._

\- **Preguntaba por lo que ibas hacer hoy, ya que no tenemos entrenamiento quiero ver si me acompañarías de compras.** \- _víbora le sonreía a su amiga._

\- **Claro víbora, déjame terminar con los trastos de la cocina y enseguida voy-** _tigresa no estaba convencida del todo, pero en cierta forma tenía que despejarse un poco del entrenamiento, quizás para poder planear que hacer con Po._

Una vez aclarado todo esto todos se fueron hacer sus cosas, los chicos bajaron al pueblo, excepto grulla, ya que él fue directo a su habitación para terminar su dibujo, en la cocina se quedaron Po y tigresa, por momentos el silencio fue incomodo, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de como comenzar una conversación, finalmente tigresa reunió valor para iniciar una charla.

\- **Estas muy callado, te pasa algo Po?** - _el tono de tigresa era normal, era frió y desinteresado, no podía hacer mucho, aún seguía aprendiendo a hacer linda para gustarle los chicos, digamos que hace su mayor esfuerzo, aunque no se note._

- **Hem…yo…si…lo que pasa es que me quede pensando por un momento, descuida, no es nada importante.- sonaba preocupado, así que tigresa insistió.**

\- **Seguro que eso tienes?, no sonó como si eso estuviera pasando.** - _tigresa se cruzó de manos esperando una respuesta sincera por parte del panda._

- **Hem…si, pero ya paso** - _Po trataba de sonar convincente, pero como todos sabemos, Po es muy malo mintiendo, y eso lo pudo notar tigresa, así que exigió la verdad._

- **Po, eres pésimo mintiendo, así que dime, qué es lo que te preocupa, quizá te pueda ayudar, ya sabes, como tu amiga**.- _incluso esas palabras le dolían a ella misma, pero como estaba la situación ,tenía que hacer sentir a Po que no estaba solo, y que podía contar con su amiga._

\- **Creo que a ti no te puedo engañar-tigresa solo negó con la cabeza-bueno veras, las cosas con mi padre no están bien, hemos estado peleando últimamente y la relación no es la mejor que digamos, veces siento que no está de acuerdo en lo que hago sabes, el quisiera que me dedicara más al restaurante, creó que no entiende que mi pasión es el kung fu, y no se que hacer, no se como las cosas mejoren entre nosotros.-** _ambos se sentaron en la mesa para hablar mejor._

\- **Ya veo, con que ese es el problema, bueno Po, sé que a tu padre le gustaría que estuvieras con él en el restaurante, ya sabes, que pasaran más tiempo juntos, como padre e hijo, pero por otro lado él debe comprender que no es fácil para ti el que puedas irte, las cosas no son fáciles, salvaste a china 2 veces Po, deberías estar feliz con ello.**

- **Lose, pero no me siento así, además en la última pelea hubo muchos problemas, además casi te pierdo, no quiero que eso ocurra tigresa, si algo llegara a ocurrirte, no me lo perdonaría.**

- **Fue mi decisión salvarte Po, de no haber sido así, ninguno de los dos estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación, eres importante Po, eres importante para tu padre, para shifu, eres importante para mí** \- _a tigresa se le pusieron rojas las mejillas al decir eso, afortunadamente para ella su pelaje lo oculto bien._

- **Sabes, quizás estoy siendo egoísta, sabes, cuando era pequeño siempre lloraba y me rendía por que todos se burlaban de mí, y casi me rindo de mis sueños, pero tú, tu eres mi guía, siempre quise ser como tú, quería andar en ese camino…quería estar contigo, conocerte cambio mi vida, así que yo no temo a la muerte, no mientras pueda protegerte, porque yo….yo te amo tigresa y siempre lo he hecho**

Tigresa no lo podía creer, se paralizó por un momento.

 **Yo…yo siento lo mismo, ese panda travieso creció hasta convertirse en un hombre importante, Po yo también te amo.** - _ambos se acercaron lentamente hasta que solo quedaban escasos centímetros entre ellos, finalmente sus labios se tocaron tímidamente, hasta que poco a poco se profundos en un beso tierno y sincero, cuando víbora iba a entrar en la cocina, vio a sus compañeros, así que decido dejarlos a solas._

Después del beso, los dos comenzaron a separarse lentamente, aún estaban saboreándose el delicioso sabor que poseía su ahora pareja, ambos se miraron a los ojos , no estaban confundidos, se notaba que ambos habían esperado mucho por eso, ambos sonrieron, de la nada tigresa le surgió una duda, una duda la cual quería saber la respuesta, sin esperar más hablo.

- **Po, que somos?** – _tigresa se puso un tanto nerviosa, quizás por la respuesta que le iba a dar.-_ **digo después de esto que somos?.**

- **Que no es obvio tigresa?, yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, y quiero estar a tu lado, siempre temía a que me rechazaras, pero después de esto, estoy seguro que tu también sientes lo mismo, por favor, también merecemos ser felices.**

- **Tienes razón pero, que pasara con shifu y los demás cuando se enteren?** - _tigresa agachaba la cabeza, de sus ojos salió una lagrima, aquella recorría su mejilla, deslizándose lentamente, por un momento hubo silencio, finalmente Po coloco su mano en su rostro para que delicadamente tigresa lo mirara._

\- **Con el debido tiempo se los diremos, por ahora lo mantendremos en secreto, cuando haya pasado un tiempo razonable se los diremos.-** _po sonreía tiernamente._

\- **Prométeme algo po-** _lo cual po accedió_ \- **prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado, y que nunca te iras, me lo prometes-para lo cual po respondió.**

\- **Te lo prometo, nada podrá separarnos, estaré siempre a tu lado** – _ambos ser abrazaron por un buen rato, para después continuar con sus actividades._

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad, llego la hora de la cena y cada maestro llegaba a su respectivo asiento, todos incluso tigresa estaban cenando sopa de fideos con unos panes de frijol, cuando terminaron de uno en uno se fueron retirando a sus habitaciones, po permaneció para lavar los platos sucios, tigresa los secaba y acomodaba.

\- **Gracias tigresa, por quedarte a ayudarme con los platos.**

\- **No hay problema Po**.- _cada vez que se miraban se regalaban el uno al otro uno sonrisa._

Finalmente llegó el momento en el que acabaron sus tareas, ambos se disponían a irse a sus habitaciones, pero esto no sucedió, a po se le ocurrió una forma de poder pasar más tiempo con su novia.

\- **Oye tigresa, quieres ir a ver las estrellas conmigo?** – _po se rascaba la nuca, se mostraba un tanto nervioso, lo cual tigresa pudo notar en seguida, se acercó a po y susurrándole al oído **"acepto"**_

Los dos tortolitos subieron al tejado del palacio, y junto del otro contemplaron la noche, las estrellas brillaban con cierta particularidad, eso no pasa a menudo, pero esa noche era diferente, parece que el destino les regalaba una noche tranquila para disfrutar.

Ambos disfrutaban de un momento mágico, las estrellas, incluso ese momento era acompañado con uno que otro beso

\- **Me gusta todo de ti, desde siempre te he amado-** _po le decía a tigresa tiernamente._

- **Lose, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?, y eso me gusta de ti, que no escondes tu sentimientos como yo, soy un poco fría, y quiero mejorar.**

- **Todo de pende, por lo tanto debes esforzarte un poco más.**

- **Sabes, podría apostar a que nunca pensaste que llegarías tan lejos, qué nunca pensaste que podrías tocar mi corazón, a pesar que al principio fue mala contigo.**

\- **Apuesto a que nunca pensaste que me rendiría , apuesto a que nunca pensaste en que te fijarías en mi-** _po mostraba una gran_ _sonrisa_

- **Todo fue por ti, tú hiciste que esto pasara, tu sonrisa por las mañanas, tu valentía, y sin mencionar que cocinas delicioso.** - _ambos se dieron el último beso antes de bajar y retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones._

* * *

Durante toda la noche ninguno de los dos pudo pegar el ojo, ambos se encontraban pensando en su respectiva pareja,incluso con un poco de incredulidad,ninguno de los dos se hubiera podido imaginar que podrían terminar como pareja, esto de tener una relación era relativamente nuevo para los dos, ya que ninguno había tenido a una pareja, las horas pasaban hasta que comenzó a amanecer, ambos comenzaron a cambiarse antes de que sonara el gong.

finalmente llego la hora de levantarse, todos se encontraban afuera de sus respectivas habitaciones, po y tigresa se estaban sonriendo sin importar la presencia de sus compañeros, esto fue algo extraño para casi todos, menos para víbora que ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba entre ellos, su maestro entraba a las barracas.

\- **Buenos días queridos alumnos, espero que hayan disfrutado de su día libre, ya que las próximas semanas serán de un entrenamiento intenso-** _el maestro shifu sonrió, debido a la respuesta positiva que mostraban sus alumnos.-_ **bueno todos vayan a desayunar-** cuando iban de salida shifu le hablo a Po y a Tigresa- **guerrero dragón , maestra tigresa ustedes se quedan, tengo una misión para ustedes.**

Ambos seguían al maestro shifu hasta le salón de los héroes, ahí encontraron a un conejo, se encontraba sentado en una silla,al parecer el conejo ya era un adulto.

\- **dígame maestro, que clase de misión tiene para nosotros?-** _tigresa estaba extrañada por la presencia del conejo._

 _-_ **vamos a perseguir bandidos, vamos a una ciudad peligrosa en donde necesitan de nuestra** **barbaridad** _?-po estaba un poco impaciente, ya saben como es el._

 _-_ **no, no es nada de eso, verán su misión es muy sencilla, deberán acompañar a este conejo a su aldea, una vez ahí les dará un pergamino importante, entendieron?-** _ambos decían que si con la cabeza. tomaron unas cosas para el viaje y se fueron._

durante el trayecto las cosas fueron un poco calladas, po caminaba detrás de tigresa y estaba viendo sus...(que se le creyeron)estaba pensando sobre la misión y su relación con tigresa, su mente era un caos. llegaron hasta una cascada y se detuvieron para descansar.

po se quejaba y comía un poco, el conejo tomaba un poco de agua al igual que tigresa.

 ** _-_ oye Po, recuerda que la comida es para los dos.- **_tigresa decía con un poco de ironía, pues por lo que habían caminado , po podría comerse toda la comida del trayecto._

sin saberlo estaban siendo vigilados por detrás de unos arbustos, su intención era robarse sus mochilas,cuando todo estuvo listo salieron 5 panteras negras , 2 sujetaban a tigresa y los otros 3 peleaban con Po.

po parecía tener la situación un poco controlada , tigresa comenzaba a sacafarse de las panteras, sin embargo en un momento de distraccion por parte de po fue impactado con un golpe en el rostro,provocando que cayera por la cascada , y al impactar fue golpeado en la nuca.

las panteras escaparon y tigresa fue por po, para cuando llego po estaba en la orilla, lo tomo y lo arrastro fuera del agua, po comenzó a despertar.

\- **Po ¡ estas bien?, -** _tigresa sonaba preocupada._

 _-_ **Po? - quiene es Po? -**

 **\- que?, espera que te pasa po? , te pegaste en la cebaza?,soy tigresa.**

 **\- "lo siento , pero no te conozco"-** _decía po, al parecer el golpe en la nuca había hecho que perdiera la memoria, eso significa que no podría cumplir "su promesa"_

* * *

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...


	2. ¿Dudas?

Hemos estado leyendo los comentarios y en ambas dicen que la segunda mitad es un poco apresurado, pero no comprendemos que segunda mitad.

esta historia no tiene ninguna relación con Rosa del Desierto, ambas son independientes de la otra, les pedimos que nos dejen sus dudas y en el siguiente capitilo las resolveremos gracias.

atte:

Solaris Imaginations.


End file.
